24 Oras
=''24 Oras= '24 Oras' '(24 Hours)' is the flagship national network news broadcast of GMA Network. A nightly national newscast which airs in the Philippines and worldwide via GMA Pinoy TV.It is aired Monday-Sunday at 7:00−8:00 pm,(PST) aired Monday-Sunday 11:30-12:30mn (PST)The newscast is simulcasted on radio through Super Radyo DZBB 594 kHz in Mega Manila and several of its regional Super Radyo stations nationwide. 'Weekdays-Edition' ''24 Oras premiered on March 15, 2004 at 7:00pm, replacing Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco. Frontpage anchor Mel Tiangco was joined by Saksi's Mike Enriquez, rejoining them in one newscast since they co-anchored Saksi from 1995-present Special weekend editions are also being aired when it deemed necessary(See below).DZBB anchor Joel Reyes Zobel is the voice over talent til 2014.On June 2004, the show reformatted its studio set, graphics & intro, however, the OBB or "Opening Billboard" remains the same.On December 1, 2005, the coverage by 24 Oras of a siege of Camp Bagong Diwa was mentioned in the best news program category in the Asian Television Awards in Singapore.[1]The show relaunched in April 17, 2006with a new graphics package, and a new set with floating large rear projection screens that allow the anchors to virtually "talk" to correspondents in live feeds. The studio set was shared by Saksi during that time. PAGASA's Nathaniel Cruz anchors weather news during severe weather conditions.On August 11, 2008, the show was relaunched again with a new set using LED, a new desk which is identical to the desk used by CBS Evening News, new graphics and titles. On April 2010, the show became the home of Vizrt Touchscreen system a real-time broadcast solutions system which is use in the YouScoop segment designed and developed by GMA New Media. On December 6, 2010, the news program updated its graphics. A day later, it updated its OBB and title card.On February 21, 2011, along with Unang Hirit, Saksi, and GMA Flash Report, the newscast introduced a new studio set, new graphics, new theme, and new OBB. The new theme music is a remix of 24 Oras 2008-2011 theme music & an element of an opera voice, eventually it was developed in 2010, which was used only for the commercial On October 10, 24 Oras updated only its graphics. The logo on the bottom left corner is now square and features: 24 Oras current logo, Facebook page, Twitter account and GMA News Online URL. The news ticker became shorter than February 2011 24 Oras news ticker. The news ticker of the late 2011 24 Oras shows the return of the time shown on the news ticker (the former is 2006-2011). The headlines at the right of the 24 oras logo is rectangular with the red line at the right of the headlines. This also use a new font Antique Olive on their graphics, replacing Myriad font, which use on other GMA newscast.On June 4, 2012, 24 Oras launchedits new weather segment titled "I.M. Ready: GMA Weather" (based on the advisory ad of the said title), hosted by resident Meteorologist Nathaniel Cruz. Cruz has been the chief weather forecaster for PAGASA and is regularly seen in GMA newscasts for some time before he went to Australia.On June 2013, 24 Oras introduce its augmented reality graphics, it was used only on the beginning of the show, however it was no longer used later on. October 2, Since Tiangco & Enriquez went to USA for the International Emmy Awards early in September, GMA News TV's State of the Nation anchor Jessica Soho was assigned to substitute the show. A notable coverage of GMA News called "Super Typhoon Yolanda", covering the devastating typhoon Haiyan (international name), won its 4th George Foster's Peabody Awards. 'Weekdays-Edition' 'Mornings-Edition' *Alice Dixson-(2014-present) *Carlo Marasigan-(2014-present) 'Noontime-Edition' *Alice Dixson-(2014-present) *Carlo Marasigan-(2014-present) 'Primetime-Edition ' *Joe Marasigan-(2004–present) *Mel Tiangco-(2004–present) *Mike Enriquez-(2004–present) *Amelyn Veloso-(2004–present) *Vicky Morales-(2004–present) *Carlo Marasigan-''Chika-Minute/Alerto-24'' weeknight anchor 'Evening-Edition' *Alice Dixson-(2014-present) *Jean Garcia-(2014-present) *Eula Valdez-(2014-present) *Carlo Marasigan-(2014-present) 'Weekend-Edition' 'Mornings-Edition' *Alice Dixson-(2010-present) *Carlo Marasigan-(2010-present) 'Noontime-Edition' *Alice Dixson-(2010-present) *Carlo Marasigan-(2010-present) 'Primetime-Editin' *Joe Marasigan-(2010–present) *Menchu Macapagal-(2010–present) *Pia Arcangel-(2010–present) *Jiggy Manicad-(2010–present) 'Evening-Edition' *Alice Dixson-(2010-present) *Jean Garcia-(2010-present) *Eula Valdez-(2010-present) *Carlo Marasigan-(2010-present)